


Summer Skypes

by Muuze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muuze/pseuds/Muuze
Summary: Summer of 2010 meant a lot of things, some of which included lounging around the house, being shirtless, and Skyping your boyfriend.





	Summer Skypes

Summer meant days spent lounging around the house as it was too hot to step outside. It meant eating way too many ice creams than was justifiable just to try and cool down a bit. It meant sitting on the sofa for too long and feeling yourself stick to the leather. 

Summer also meant being shirtless.

It meant lying on his bed with his door closed and his windows wide open, laptop balanced on his lap so that it was resting on his shorts and didn’t touch the bare skin of his stomach. 

It meant Skyping Phil. 

Skyping Phil had always caused an excited tingle in his stomach as if he was doing something he shouldn’t be. Technically, Skyping a friend was allowed.

Skyping someone he had a crush on, whilst half naked and teasing each other? That would definitely come under ‘not allowed’- if his parents actually knew what he was doing.

But they didn’t, so he was free to load up skype and click Phil’s name, smiling when the call was answered after only a few moments of ringing. 

Phil was still wearing his flannel shirt, even though he had it unbuttoned. Dan didn’t notice at first as he was too distracted from watching the blinding grin on Phil’s face morph into one of shock as he noticed Dan’s state of undress. 

Usually it took them a while before they worked up the courage to strip off.

Today though, it was too hot, and he didn’t want to mess around. 

“alright?” he asked, as both a greeting and meaning his lack of clothes. The last thing he wanted to do was make Phil uncomfortable. 

“So hot” Phil whined, running a hand through his hair. 

Phil bit his lip, looking at something off camera before he balanced his laptop on his bed for a moment. Dan could hear the door shut and then Phil was back and sitting on his bed leaning against his headboard.

Now that he had the door shut he wasn’t even going to pretend that there was a need for clothes, and he shrugged his shirt off and let it fall to the floor beside his bed.

“So hot” Dan agreed, letting his eyes wander over every part of Phil that he could now see. 

“I wish this heatwave would last forever. That way you can just be shirtless all the time. It’s a good look on you” Phil murmured, careful to keep his voice low when saying things like this and not having the house to himself. 

Dan could feel himself blush, and hoped the camera quality wasn’t good enough for Phil to notice. 

“But it means I have to have the windows open. Bugs fly in. Is that really the life you’d want to live forever?” he grinned, “and besides, I think my neighbours heard me singing earlier because I forgot about the fact that sound travels through open windows” 

Phil laughed. “True. I don’t think I could deal with bugs or neighbours listening to my conversations. What if they hear about my plan to take over the world? Then it wouldn’t be a surprise”

Normally when there was this little clothing involved, it would either be night time or they would both be home alone.

It usually meant hushed voices hiding under their covers, trying not to make any noise in case anyone else in the house knew they were awake. Or it meant quickly trying to get each other off whilst listening out for the door in case their parents came home early. 

This time though they were shirtless because of the heat and it was the middle of the day. Their parents were home and it felt like they were being naughty and there was an element of risk to it even though it had a perfectly reasonable excuse.

Hot weather and shirts off was acceptable. Being on his computer was acceptable. Hell, even talking to Phil was acceptable. A combination of the three though was risky behaviour- the kind that would cause a frown from his parents if they came across it. 

So they avoided outright flirting with their conversation as they were well aware that they could be overheard at any point. 

The last thing either of them wanted was for a neighbour to make an awkward conversation again about if he had “had fun with his girlfriend yesterday- wink wink nudge nudge”, except he had been home alone at the time, and skyping Phil. 

And the fact that he didn’t have a girlfriend. That had been an embarrassing conversation he never wished to have again. 

So they kept their words to a minimum and just complained about the weather. 

That didn’t mean that he wouldn’t tease Phil, of course. Biting his lip, and running a hand down his chest to slightly adjust the laptop.

It was just as effective as his words as he could hear Phil gasp and move around on his bed as if he was trying very hard not to put a hand on himself. 

“Cheating” Phil huffed, trying very hard not to smile. 

“What? I’m just trying to get comfortable in this awful heat” he replied innocently. 

“Well then how about I get a little more comfortable?” Phil mused, placing his laptop on the bed in front of him as his hands went to the waistband of his shorts.

“ _Phil…”_ Dan whispered, his eyes flicking to the door for just a moment to check that it was closed, before returning to the screen as if he couldn’t bare to look away, even for a moment. 

“Yes?” Phil just wiggled a bit until his shorts were resting just below his hip bones- the lowest they could possibly be without being indecent. 

He smirked at Dan, and even winked at him before picking his laptop back up and placing it on his lap again. 

Dan didn’t even bother to try and muffle his groan. “This summer heat is going to kill me” 

Summer meant wasting days away lying on the floor listening to music. It meant trying to make plans with friends, but just never having the same days free. It meant going for walks by yourself and regretting leaving the shade of your room before you even get halfway to where you planned to go.

Summer also meant Skyping with your boyfriend who was too far away, and seeing how much teasing you could get away with without getting caught.

Despite how much they might complain about it the only thing they would change about the summer was the distance.


End file.
